What if
by Maloy
Summary: The sequel for that way happens 18 years after... Drizzt and Catti have twins Arnienne and Rua'leen. Those two have the elven grace, the dwarf's stubbornness and the human's abruptness. What else needs a teen to get into trouble? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_What would my life look like if she wasn't by my side? How many times I thought about our life-time difference. I'm so accustomed to her, to see the sunrises with her, to talk with her, to her beautiful features, to her blue-sky orbs… My life without her would make no sense! So many things she has shared with me, so many things she knows about me, so many things we have already done together, and so many we __have __yet to do… Sweet Milikki, thank you! Of all the ways I imagined my future with her none of them was as good as it really comes to be. She will live much longer than I could ever hope! Although I would still see her grow old and die, those unpleasant moments are moved aside for a couple of centuries. Wulfgar is now near sixty. His muscles are as big and powerful as thirty years ago. Or they seem so. With every day is getting more and more difficult to him to lift his son from the ground, to lift his hammer against another enemy, to lift…himself. I know him almost all his life. I have seen him as a boy - strong and foolish, but with sparkles of vivid fire in his crystalline eyes (the ones that once were seen by Bruenor and made the sever dwarf love this little boy as his son). I have seen him become a man (and took a great part in this period of his life). And now I see him growing older with every passing day… This man has suffered a lot in his (what I now see) not so long life. Twice he had lost a woman he loved, once he had lost himself, but had enough courage and strength to find 'the way back'. Now he has a strong son and a beautiful wife, and he is happy! But he is tired…No, he will hold any inch of life in his body as long as he can! It's just his mind. His body refuses to do so…_

_My daughters are now eighteen. They are strong and beautiful. Me and Catti-brie train them every day, we make long trips with them to Silverymoon, to Waterdeep, to the Ten Towns. It seems like a new life it's starting, and nothing would pain me more than to see my dear Catti-brie not able to join us. No! The gods made me a present I would never forget! Thank you Milikki, thank you Ao, thank to whoever done it! Thank you… _

_Drizzt Do'Urden. _


	2. Chapter 2

Her rod flew up to stop the mortal dagger. Another blade tried to rich her right leg, but the agile young half-drow turned around and smashed the leg on her opponent's face. Or tried to… The half-elf girl, bent and straightened herself in a stroke with her daggers facing the half-drow. A smirk crossed Arnienne's face, as she saw that her sister was in a very inconvenient pose to attack, or even defend herself- after the unsuccessful lash the young lady turned more than it was necessary and stayed on her knees, both hands holding the rod. Her back a perfect target, because the drow wasn't facing her sister.

Thinking that for ones she will win her twin, Arnienne gave a loud yell and jumped upon her (as she thought) defenseless enemy. A vague moan of the wooden rod made the self-righteous moon elf understand her big and fatal mistake, too late probably. Rua'leen jumped, turned a somersault in the air, and landed softly to the ground this time facing Arnienne. The wood round them filled with the cries of the colliding blades, soon the sound became monotone…

Drizzt was observing his daughters with endless delight. Their 'dance' was so beautiful, perfect and deadly. Arnienne and Rua'leen… They were absolutely similar, and absolutely different! The faces, the features, the bodies-all those things left no doubt that they were twins, but their skin, hair, and eyes were like antipodes! If Arnienne had a light, almost absolutely white skin, Rua'leen's skin was the same color of ebony as her father's just a bit lighter. Arnienne's hair played with blue and black tones, Rua'leen's silver locks perfectly corresponded to the color of the stars which gave her her name.

After thirteen years of training, learning, fighting the twins had become powerful rivals to the most part of the northland, and even more when they were together. For Drizzt these two creatures were the most important thing in his life. He gave them all love, care, attention he could. He taught them to fight, but also taught differ the enemy of the ally, the helpless from the swindler… The girl grew up not only strong and beautiful, but also kind and honest. Despite that they were (and Arnienne more than her sister) rather saucy and sometimes rude, the twins had an impossible charm! Everybody loved them. Even the severe dwarves! To say nothing of Bruenor, who vainly tried to hide 'the sweat drops' near his eyes every time that one of the adolescents called him grandpa…

"Now, now…you two seem to be really powerful, but I bet you can't deal with me!" Drizzt shouted teasingly. He spent half an hour observing his daughters, and decided to join them…

"Really?" The moon-elf girl asked with a fake mistrustful expression drawn in her beautiful face. Arnienne had one of her daggers at the face-level and another near the knee, both blades looking at the half-elf's sister. Rua'leen was turning round herself and her rod was spinning in her hands like a whirlwind, effectively parrying all the daggers' deadly lunges. The twins didn't stop while talking "What's the stake?"

Drizzt was caught off guard. They never discussed that before. The only 'stake' was the happiness of winning. 'What are these two scheming?' the drow asked himself. And suddenly a not so long ago talk popped up in his mind. The twins wanted to make a trip to Silverymoon…alone. Drizzt and Catti-brie gave them a flat 'No'. Since then the sisters refused to talk with their parents without making some caustic remark.

Drizzt rapidly understood what 'stake' the artful twins wanted him to make. 'Why not, then? If those two can win me then there is nothing to worry about if they make a trip on their own.'

"If you win, I'll let you do the trip!" In a second both rivals put down their weapons, and turned to their father, cutting him with their gazes.

"Oh, really? That might sound interesting…" Arnienne said.

"Aye, ye will, but I don't wanna get one of mom's arrows stuck in my butt a mile from Mithril Hall" Rua'leen skeptically added.

Before Drizzt had time to answer another voice joined their conversation:

"That's exactly what ye'll get if ye try do go somewhere without telling me a word!" Catti-brie appeared from behind of a tree. "And if you really want to go yer father wont be enough obstacle fer ye two, I'll help him!"

Rua'leen was about to argue but her sister gave her kick and said:

"Deal!"

"What did you do! There is not any chance that we can win them both, it would be enough trouble to deal with dad, and now mom is also one!" The half-drow was saying to her sister minutes later, while they were preparing for the fight.

"I did everything right!" roared Arnienne "I know that it's impossible to win them both! But it's not what they expect from us, if we battle good enough they will let us go, but if I would let you object, they would start the story of 'in the battle the concentration is very important, if you cannot pay attention to more than one rival you will probably loose… bla-bla-bla bla-bla bla…'" the lady continued imitating their father's manner of talking. "That's what you wanted Rua? You know mom and dad as good as I do – they love to talk, and talk, and talk… never doing anything! Uncle Wulfgar ones told me that it took them more than fifteen years to admit their fillings for each other, and…"

"I've got yer point, Ar! There is no reason for ye to keep talking! Sometimes you look so like our dad" Rua'leen decided to pay back her sister for treating her as a little girl.

"Go to Hell!" Was the only answer she got.

"And now you look like grandpa!"

"Honey , are you crazy!" It seemed that Catti-brie would toss Drizzt in the nearest hole deep enough to the drow not to climb out of it forever. "They are to young to travel alone!"

"I can't believe this! Is this the same Catti-brie Battlehammer, who wanted to kill Wulfgar because he protected you too much!" Drizzt was trying to catch his wife into a trap.

"No! I'm Catti-brie DO'URDEN, who is mother of two children!"

"Besides Layanor will probably go with them" The drow continued, as if not hearing the woman "They won't be alone…"

"That if Wulfgar lets him go"

"He will."

"And Innovidil? She, as a mother, won't be happy to hear the news!"

"Wulfgar will talk to her."

"And you have answers for everything, don't ye?"

"Yes."

"Aghhhh! It freaks me out when ye're right!"

"I know" Drizzt answered with a wide smile.

"Hey, are you ready?" Rua'leen shouted.

"In a second, honey!" Cat answered to her daughter and then turned to the drow and said " If anything, ANYTHING will happen with them I will never forgive you, Drizzt Do'Urden!"

'Neither will I' the dark elf thought to himself as he was going to the battle place "neither will I"


	3. Chapter 3

A ten-day after the twins along with Layanor, son of Wulfgar parted to Silverymoon. They spent walking the entire day. The sun was rather powerful and absolutely merciless to the young adventurers. So, inspite of the Arnienne's stubbornness, the little troop stopped for the overnight rest a couple of hour before the nightfall. Arnienne not only didn't want to stop so early because she thought that they would loose a lot of time, the young half-elf knew that she would sit on the hot (owing to the extremely warm day) rock all alone while looking to the sweet couple of her sister and her close friend kissing each other ever so passionately, then after an hour or so they would leave her sitting near the campfire all alone. She was never jealous of her sister because of Layanor. This half-elf half-barbarian always was a close friend to her, she even found him very attractive but she had never wanted him for her lover. Instead, Rua'leen had a crush on him since she was old enough to have those feelings.

Arnienne was very happy for the couple but there was something that made her heart ache, when she was observing the lovers. She was very beautiful and she knew that. Her long black mane, the color of a raven's wing, cascaded down her back almost reaching her knees. She loved to plait mithril and silver needles in it. It reflected myriads of light rays. This style, apart from beautiful, was also useful in a fight. Every time that she turned around fast enough, and in the right angle, her enemy received tens of little, but very annoying cuts all over his body.

In Settlestone she had a lot of followers but she never felt attracted enough to see them as anything but a games-companion. She was expecting a person who would deliver something new, something unusual, something she has never seen before…

Submerged in those thoughts, she found herself sitting at the campfire in the same situation she foresaw a couple of hours ago. The pair in front of her was leaving the camp laughing silly.

"Stay here!" Arnienne roared. The pair gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, you can stay here, because I will leave myself" she proceeded more calmly now "I want to make a walk to figure out our way for tomorrow!"

"Now!" Rua'leen didn't believe her sister even a bit. She new well when Ar was lying. "It's dark enough to miss your own legs! And you expect to find a road! Besides its too dangerous, you can't go there alone!"

"What!" All the sadness and anger finally found their way out the young elf "you think that it's more dangerous to go alone with a fine blade prepared for any attack than go in a couple havin' in their embraces nothin' but themselves?"

The clear insinuation to what the young lovers were about to do made them blush. Not waiting for an answer Arnienne got up and ran to the wood rapidly disappearing in the night's embrace.

The rude although cheerful "Have fun!" was the last thing they heard.

"You too!" Rua shouted to the dark trying to make her voice as much careless as she could.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she not?" Layanor smirked.

"Nay", Rua'leen answered softly but I do. The lass put her hand in the barbarian's cheek an gave him a passionate kiss. When they parted Layanor said almost breathlessly:

"Does he know that you're here? Because I don't want to have problems another kiss from his beloved stopped any further words from escaping his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Once on the celebration of their sixteenth spring, Drizzt was looking at his daughters dance in the moon light. It became a tradition. To end the soiree, the twins made the last dance. The sheer clothes covered their beautiful bodies; the moonlight glistened on the drops of sweat. The public, which consisted of Mithril Hall and Settlestone, seemed to be hypnotized with the fluid motions of the young ladies. Jumping, turning around, bending and straitening once again in perfect time with the flute. The girls were in another world to themselves. They saw no one around them. They didn't see the pairs of eyes devouring them with their glances.

Unconsciously doing the same movements, Arnienne and Rua'leen let the music fulfill their bodies and souls. Suddenly Drizzt noticed one thing he never gave credit to.

Arnienne's movements were rougher, jerkier, more complete, while Rua'leen's were more fluid, softer, and it was hard to see the change between pas┘

The ranger thought that this detail reflected their character better than any words. And he was right.

The dark skinned girl was very sensitive, always listening to her own, and other people's minds and hearts. Her sister - her antipode; although not heartless, never showing her feelings and never showing interest for other's.

Once alone, Arnienne felt some wet drops near her eyes. She began to run through the forest swiftly, skipping by the trees that appeared in her way. She wanted to convince herself that those salty drops were just sweat. The young elf would never admit that she cried, that something hurt her, that she was weak. This trait was one of the few differences between her and

Rua'leen. All the things Arnienne has done in her entire life she has done with her sister. Everything. They shared all the joys, victories, losses and difficulties. They have done everything equally good or equally bad. Only the closest persons like their parents could see this minor detail which made them so different.

Passing under a low branch, Ar grabbed it and using the inertia from her run jumped in it, continuing her way above the ground. Deftly jumping from branch to branch, her pace didn't diminish even a bit. A sudden roar made her stop in a stroke. Breathing hard, the tears running steadily down her cheeks, the mortal daggers came from the scabbards and

Arnienne prepared for an attack. Not for a defence, for an attack!

He was running as fast as he could. The orcs were close, but he would not start the battle unless he had no choice.

Run! Run!

Breathing hard, sweat burning the eyes, long hair tangled and clinging to his face. He groped the hilt of the dagger, the only way he could survive. His fine sword will help, but it was no comparison to his shorter brother.

Run, run, run!

He could already feel their foul breath; he could already feel their hands trying to grab his cloak. He fell.

"You won't get me so easily!" he screamed, and jumped upon one of his enemies.

He fought hard and with great skill, but they were too much. A heavy punch made the young man open his left hand and as the result, the dagger slipped out, falling to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" The cry came from within.

The creatures halted for a moment. The dumb monsters couldn't even imagine that a human could make a sound like that. While they thought that, the man fell to his knees, searching through the dead leaves for the item that could save his life.

Unfortunately the orcs were not known for their ability to think very long. Thus, before he knew new it, he was beneath the weight of three foul smelling monsters. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't cry for help. He could do nothing.

"This is the end. My father will be very disappointed with me." Those were his last thoughts before everything fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

His head was head and body were bursting with pain, his black mane tangled and sweaty. Leaning upon his face made it impossible for him to see anything around. His tensed and painful torso muscles made him understand that he was lying over something. The sudden realization of the latest events struck him like a hammer.

So he was captured by the orcs, and what had happened next? 'I'm lying over something and judging by the lack of smell and movement it's not an orc's shoulder. Ok, then, where am I?" he thought. He blew at his hair ad managed to part some locks, allowing him to see...nothing.

He could see nothing but darkness around him, but could smell the trees and leaves, and with some delight that at least we wasn't enclosed in a prison. 'Great, then, so I free!' he thought. 'But, did the orcs leave me alone?

From somewhere below, he heard a great roar.

"Shut 'p, you stinky gnoll! I won!"

"Since when does two wins six!" apparently the ugly creatures were playing bones.

"Since, I'll smash yer ugly mug in this tree, if it doesn't!" answered the first one, striking his 'smashing' tool with his hand so furiously that the leaves started to fall.

'Nope, they didn't' But now I know I'm on a tree' the man thought feeling leaves falling to his head. He tried moving but pain pierced his body and he moaned. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, and whispered words found their way to his ear.

"Do not make any sounds if you're planning to stay alive! Nod or shake your head to answer questions. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Are you able to battle?" A shrug was the reply.

"What is that supposed to mean!" In spite of the urging tone, the whisper was so low that even he could barely hear it. "If you don't know, who does! I said nod or shake your head! Can you fight?" Another shrug. "Oh, damn you!" Was the final whisper before he sensed that the one beside him jumped down to the ground.

A moment later he heard a gurgling yell coming from one orc then a roar from the other, clattering steel, and a forthcoming low yelp of pain. The lad felt a light shaking of the tree, and a pair of surprisingly strong hands in his drooping legs. The hands started pushing the legs up until they too, along with his bell, were in the branch.

"Ok, now you can talk." The voice was no more than a whisper, but melodious and female. "Can you fight?"

"As I already said, I do not know," the man replied, turning around, for he was still lying on his stomach. "I've been unconscious for...how long? A day? And…"

"Two hours!" the lady snapped.

"Well, then, two hours! I don't even know if I can move."

"You've turned around and didn't fall from the branch," she pointed out.

"I'll try, then." He said grimly. "But why do you need that? I think you've already done all the work without my help!"

"And I owe you my thanks for freeing me, dear lady." He gave a slight bow of his head.

"As for the thanks, that was nothing, but I think you'll soon have the opportunity to pay me with the same." Her face, so pretty, was lit up by a lively grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Eight orcs went towards my camp. Although I think my sister and Layanor are able to take care of themselves, I don't want to miss all the fun!" Her smile widened even more.

This is like dwarf education, thought the man,

a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm deeply sorry, my dear lady, but as grateful as I am, I cannot loose anymore time. My business allows no more delay."

For a second the lady kept silent, as if considering his words. Then a twinkle flashed in her lavender orbs, and she said:

"Well, then, you may go. A mile from here you can find a river to clean yourself up." She answered calmly. Too calmly, probably.

"Goodbye then…" The lad said slowly, and started to get to his feet, but only now he noticed that his hands were tied up. He glanced meaningly

at the female in front of him, but she vanished.

"Miss?" He looked around, but found no clue as to where the lady had gone. He decided to tear the ropes, but the young man discovered that they were all in tangles. He used all his strength, but knowing that there was no chance that he could climb down the tree without the aid of his hands, he shouted again,

"Miss! Miss! Could you help me please? Miss!" She appeared in front of him as if it had never disappeared with only one difference… it was upside down. The man jerked back and almost fell from the tree.

"What the…!" he managed.

"What?" The lady asked with an innocent smile, climbing down from the upper branch.

"Uh, nothing. I fear I need your help once again, Dear Lady. Could you untie me please?"

"Of course, and I'll try to do it as swiftly as possible, so I'll not waste your precious time." The girl spoke seriously, looking in his black eyes. With those words escaping her lips, she reached for a dagger hidden in the folds of her cloak. It was a magnificent dagger! The blade thin and sharp and the hilt decorated with jeweled-placer. The man gasped.

"Hey! This is my dagger!"

"Oh, really! I found in the middle of the forest" she answered.

The young man thought: such an innocent face, such an innocent look! I bet she knew that it was my dagger, and I bet she saw how the orcs caught me. I cried so desperately when I lost it, this lass knows that this dagger is important to me… Lets see what she's scheming…

"Give it to me, please," he said aloud.

"Oh, but I grew fond of it! What could I get for it? "The man was taken aback.

"Uhm, ghrmhh, I…" he mumbled.

"Oh, I know!" Came a cheerful answer.

"I think you'll lose some time accompanying me to my camp, as I fear eight orcs are too much for me alone…"

Remembering his father's lessons, the lad's face held no emotion.

"As I said, miss, I cannot afford such a thing…"

"Well, then, my grandpa would be most glad if I'd shown such a work of art…" She answered studying her nails.

"You win, miss, I'll accompany you, if you swear that you'll give my dagger back when..."

"Deal," she interrupted, and after severing the ropes, swiftly leaped down. The young man followed.

"By the way, my name is Arnienne Do'Urden, and I hate it when I'm called 'Lady' or 'Miss'."

"I'll take the hint," the lad said with a smile.

"So. Are you going to tell me yours? And don't expect me to call you 'Sir'," Arnienne said, returning his smile.

"No. Of course not. I am Kelathar. Kelathar Entreri."


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, and no!" snapped the dark-eyed man, who, though he neared his sixty-fifth birthday, appeared ten years younger to anyone who didn't know his true age.

Deep scars in his face and corns in his strong hands revealed in this man great warrior, even though his best days had already passed. "This is a suicidal! And you know it!"

The man was talking to a tall and rather eccentric drow, who was clad in a multi-colored cape, and an unfastened short leather vest. His enormous hat didn't allow seeing his face. But the human didn't need to. He new this self-righteous, cheeky smirk far too well…

"Since when Artemis Entreri is afraid of suicide?" the dark elf laughed. Entreri sent him an anger filled glance. ""Well, calm yourself, my friend. There is no choice. We need food and rest. _You_ need the help of a cleric."

"I do not," the assassin insisted. He was sitting on a rock, gingerly rubbing his ankle. It was probably broken. The swelling was worse and so was the pain. "It's just a couple of days to Silverymoon, perhaps I can..."

"Hop?" Jarlaxle finished mockingly. "It's about two hundred leagues from here to the town on narrow trails through mountains." Entreri dropped his eyes… "I wish you luck, my friend! I'll visit our old friends." The drow turned on his hills, and started to walk away.

"What are we to tell them?" Entreri exclaimed. "Greetings! Remember me? I wanted to kill you and your friends so many times that I've lost count. But will you be so kind as to allow the dwarf cleric of yours to heal my ankle? It would also be very good of you to give me and my friend... who is one of the drow who attacked Mithril Hall so long ago...food and place to rest!" Entreri made an attempt at getting up, but stumbled and almost fell, had it not been for Jarlaxle's strong hand.

"Stay still or you'll just make it worse" The drow said calmly "As for your question, yes, this is what I'm going to say and, _you_, my friend, will stay here. Nothing comes close to the mines anyway, so you will be safe." In response Entreri just mumbled something about the stupid dwarf patrols… Jarlaxle didn't pay any attention to his companion. In a couple of seconds his hat disappeared behind a tall rock.

When the former assassin was finally alone, he decided to examine his leg and ankle. He tried to move it, but it was stiff and ached. Broken, it was, and if he was not able to get help soon, there was a good chance on permanent injury, perhaps keeping him from walking properly unless he used a cane. That prospect did not sit well at all with Artemis Entreri, nor did the idea of asking for help from his enemies. Choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea Entreri was caught off guard when suddenly two young dwarves appeared in front of him. Hands on their weapons – two short but wide swords – they were looking at him with non too friendly faces. Subconsciously the assassin's hand went to grab the jeweled hilt.

'If I get their life-vigor there would be no need of a cleric!' This pleasant thought was rapidly spoiled for the hand found nothing but empty air. 'Oh, Kelathar, you'd best keep the dagger!' Realizing that he wouldn't be able to battle even if he had the blade, Artemis he offered his most charming expression. He smiled that wide, friendly smile and said,

Good day to you, kind sirs! Tell me, am I indeed near to the great and grand Mithral Hall? I am in need of a cleric.' Artemis winced at looked at his swollen ankle. "I hear Mistress Stumpet does wonders!"

"Afore me answer yer question, ye will answer us first!" Growled one dwarf. "Where did ye come from? Where were ye goin'?"

"And who're ya , in the first place!" Interrupted the second one.

"I was about ta ask that!" Yelled the first one giving his companion a heavy kick.

"Hey, stop that!"

"I'm in charge here.Let me ask the questions, ye orc face!"

"What did ya call me!..."

Entreri's dark eyes went from one dwarf to the other, then rolled in disgust, and weary of the quarrelsome duo, attempted to rise to his feet, but cried out in pain.

The dwarves exchanged amused looks, then looked at Entreri.

"My ankle…" The assassin sight "As I said I need cleric and urgently. As for your questions, I'm coming from Calimshan and I was going to Silverymoon to meet my son." Artemis decided that there was no use in lying…almost. He prayed to all gods 'Please let them forget about my name!' And the gods seemed to hear him…

"And so, sirs, will you take me to Stumpet?"

"Uh, aye, Stumpet? Well...uh..she and King Bruenor...they be away together, and...Ow!"

""Shut yer mouth! Ain't his business! I'm sure you won't mind if Cordio Muffenhead examines yer ankle?" he said to Entreri, his smile almost covered by a bushy beard.

The pain was getting worse, and Entreri shouted, "You know…Actually… I do not care!" Of all the hundreds of dwarves living in the mines he should have met the most stupid ones! 'At least the don't ask questions' he thought. "I mean, I would be glad if ANY of your clerics could help me."

"Oh, aye, of course!" mumbled the dwarf. "Can ye hop?"

"Look at his ankle, ye goblin brains! He can't even stand up, to say nothin' of hoppin' around! I'll take care o' that…" And before the poor assassin could say anything he was over the dwarf's sturdy shoulder, his hair brushing the rocks - Entreri was twice the dwarf's height.

'Could the situation get any worse!' Artemis was thinking to himself while trying (and utterly failing) to save his hair from the dwarf's grubby boots. Suddenly he was very sorry of asking – he saw a dark swift shadow running on the rocks. 'Oh, gods, let it be more black panthers in Mithril Hall!' The second shadow appeared from behind a rock, this one thin and elegant. 'Oh no'

"Lloth, take me to the Abyss!" Entreri sighted and another gleam of hope crossed his thoughts 'Maybe he won't notice me, maybe… maybe…' He struggled and fell from the dwarf's shoulder. Pain shot through his ankle, and he groaned as he made a poor attempt to get to his feet.

The dwarves both grinned. The one who had carried Entreri said: "Ah, Master Ranger! Look who we found near the mines. His ankle's hurt, an' he asked us to take him to the cleric Stumpet.. Ouch!" He glared at the other dwarf. "I mean Cordio."

The white-haired head bowed to look at the face of the poor victim…and froze…

"Entreri!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was looking in his black eyes for the first time in those many years. The same expressionless face, the same soul-cutting look… with just one difference: for one second I saw a line of care and _diffidence _cross his face. What would that mean? I was taken aback with that so unfamiliar look… There was loon silence between us. Both were trying to understand the other's thoughts.

I was scared! I was afraid that he came to battle, to re-discuss what we had already discussed so many times and with the same result every time! The result that didn't brought any happiness nor satisfaction to either of us. I knew I wouldn't be able to battle him. He was now old and I was still young… No I won't battle him! I thought then as I thought every time before we crossed our blades in the crazy dance of death.

But this look, this expression! Then I knew I was wrong: he didn't come to fight but in need of…help.

"Entreri!" The white-haired head whispered. Drizzt's legs failed him and he almost sat to the ground near the former assassin but the sense of danger was stronger. A double clank of metal sounded as the scimitars found their way off their leather scabbards.

"Don't." Entreri roared - the pain wasn't getting any better. By this time Drizzt had already pulled out the blades then he stopped for a second, in one short trust the drow sent the weapons back, instead he drew a long thin dagger out of his left boot and kneeled in front of the man. "Listen, I didn't come here with war." Entreri's voice wasn't trembling nor could the drow hear- even if he listened- any notes of scare in it. "And believe me I wouldn't ever bother you if…Arghh!"

With absolutely no expression in his ebony face Drizzt cut Entreri's leather long black boot from the knee to the foot and took it off taking care of hurting the leg the least he could. When the boot was almost completely off the last even though smooth trust made Artemis see colorful dots of pain all around him. Carefully taking the ankle in his delicate hands Drizzt examined it then glanced up the dwarves, who during all this time were standing still with their eyes so opened that it seemed, they will climb up their foreheads, and not making a single sound.

"Gret, please, run to the cleric's hall and ask Cordio to prepare his healing spells. This man has broken his ankle and has to be attended by a cleric immediately! When you come back don't forget to take the stretcher with you: walking might only injure the foot even more." Drizzt didn't even look at Entreri while talking. "Prepare a room for our guest and put two guards in front of the door in case… anybody would bother him."

With this words the drow got up and started to walk away, he stopped and turned around. "For yours sake, Entreri, prey that your bald friend didn't do anything you both will regret, before I find him." For some reason Drizzt didn't doubt that Jarlaxle was somewhere around.

"So you can already start building a _gallows_" Entreri mumbled silently but Drizzt's keen ear caught that phrase. A shadow of a smile crossed the drow's face but it was so brief that Entreri wondered if that was just the pain playing tricks on his sight.

I was looking in his dark eyes. I've never seen such endless pools of…nothingness. His expression or better to say the lack of any expression on his face irritated me. Even when he was smiling, or telling me something I could see that that was just another mask. Just a mask… How many of them did he have?

I helped him. And at first when he was still dizzy and unsure of his strength I could see scare in his eyes! When he saw his dagger in my belt the horror in his face almost scared ME! But then… he just like lost interest, he was still polite, but never said more than it was needed. He answered all my questions, and laughed my jokes, but the calm never left his face.

Oh, there was no other thing in this world that I wanted more than ripping this calm right off his face! When I looked at him I could see just my own reflection in his mirror-like orbs… But I wanted to see interest, and feelings! Any of them! Lust or enmity love or hate - it didn't matter. Anything, but myself…

Arnienne and Kelathar were making their way though the night forest. The lass' step was light and silent, when the men's was heavier and clumsy. Kelathar could not see the ground he was walking- there were still many hours before dawn and the moon was lost between the thick web of branches and leaves. Stumbling almost at every step Kel never complained. He was enjoying the company of this cheeky young woman, though he would never show that. His father always told him that the lack of emotions increases your advantage.

"So tell me, what're you doin' here?" Arnienne was asking her companion yet another question. By now he only answered with monosyllables and what surprised her the most he never asked her back. "What business brings you so far from your home? You said you're from Calimshan, 'tis is far to the south from here…"

"I am to meet my father in Silverymoon where we have an important business to attend" To tell the truth Kelathar didn't know why his father told him to meet him precisely there. This town as Arnienne pointed out was far away from where they lived… The young man shook his head: he wouldn't doubt his father's words; he had come to trust him in everything.

Arnienne saw that all following questions would lead to nowhere, so she pouted her lips, a friction that made the young man smile mentally. Suddenly she stopped. At first Kel didn't notice it but a second later he turned to see what happened but Arnienne wasn't there.

"We're goin' too slowly!" he heard a voice from above.

"Jumping from branch to branch won't increase our pace" Kelathar said calmly "And its dark for us see anything we could fall down…"

"Ye could - I can't!" Kel saw a shadow near him, a shadow with two red dots in the eyes.

"How, could that be? You're a moon elf and they don't have infravision." The lad said, one could hear notes of surprise and interest in his voice.

"I'm far from being a moon elf" Arnienne cunningly pointed out. At last this feeling-less creature reacted at something as a normal person! The lass saw that her answer didn't satisfy the man's interest- something that brought her even more delight from her little victory- but instead explaining anything the elf just waved her hand and said: "Ye'll get it yerself when we'll arrive to the camp."

So now he had something to think off. He would feel uncomfortable not knowing the truth. With those happy thoughts Arnienne jumped down to the ground- she decided to make concession to Kelathar, even though that she new that going over the ground was so much more interesting… Although that sacrifice was completely paid off when she looked at the lad's face and saw a shadow of concern in his eyes.

'She can see in the dark!' meanwhile the man was thinking to himself 'How stupid am I, if I didn't see that before? And those strange sparkles of dwarven accent… No, the lack of emotions is a useful thing, but knowing your enemy- or companion- it shouldn't be something overlooked.' That last thought reminded Kel of his father's best and unique friend. That eccentric drow lived by totally different rules, and he survived just as well as his father did… Kelathar was glad that he had a chance to compare.

"So… ejem… where do you live? I've told you enough of myself, and…" Arnienne raised an eyebrow, but the young man didn't pay attention to it and kept speaking "and I'm willing to hear about you."

"Not now," Was the response. "We're approaching. Can't you hear the clutch of metal?" Her voice was cold and sharp as the metal itself. For a second Kelathar wondered if his elf-maid companion was referring to herself, but then he understood that she was just paying him back. For some reason that ached some tread inside him.

"Your ears are keener that mine" Kelathar said with a disarming smile "And if you're expecting me to fight, you must know that I'm a better fighter when I at least have a sword, and not just bare hands, although I can bite hard if it's needed" By this time 'Uncle Jarlaxle' completely overtook the lad's understanding.

Arnienne just smirked and pulled out a sword from her back-pack, handed it to Kel then extracted a dagger from her left foot and threw it in the air. To the man's surprise and astonishment the hilt of the dagger landed exactly in his hand. He examined the weapons. The sword was his – Arnienne should've collected it along with the jeweled dagger, but the dagger she gave to him was…

"Dwarven made" Kelathar muttered to himself.

"Of course!" The elf answered as if it was something absolutely obvious. Dwarven work was highly appreciated in all Faerun. This blade was one of the best he had ever seen in his life. It was really strange that this lass kept it as a subsidiary one. That could mean either she is surprisingly reach, surprisingly stupid- something she didn't look at all- or… "My grandpa makes them. He's one of the best blacksmiths I've known!" The girl finished.

"But you said it was dwarven made!"

"I did." Arnienne calmly answered. "And now listen. I and my sister will be in the middle, Layanor will cover us from the north, so you should do the same but from the south. Now, see you!" And she disappeared between the branches.

Right now in Kel's mind neither his father nor the drow were present, if something it was just the realization of absolute humiliation. 'At least I will fight well' he thought to himself 'much better that Layanor whoever he is!' And he disappeared right behind Arnienne.


	8. Chapter 8

Forcing his way between the endless line of trees and brushes Kelathar soon found himself in a big clearing. Emerging from the leaves and branches the lad stopped dead at the scene which has opened to his sight. In the middle of the glade faded a gloom fire; just a few feet away from it Kel saw a great warrior with a mace. He was handling three orcs at once.

At his left Arnienne and - to the lad's greatest surprise- some drow female were battling another five orcs. Their movements were so harmonious and complimented each other so well that for mere seconds Kelathar thought that there was just one being with two pairs of legs and hands. Wielding a stuff, the dark-elf struck fast and precise making the enemy double in pain, then shifting her positions with Arnienne she gave the same treatment to the next unfortunate orc. Her companion endowed the creature with a swift thrust across its throat, or stuck one of her long daggers in any other important part of its body. Spinning thusly, they didn't allow the orcs to focus in one target, that way excluding the possibility of getting any serious harm. Although this strategy didn't allow the lasses finish their enemies either, at least when there were so many of them.

Fast in thinking, Kel strode to the fighting females, just in time to prevent a spear from cutting through the drow's leather pants. The orc first stopped for a second observing the new opponent, then he launched himself at the disturbing man. Another orc joined him. Kelathar rolled over a dead tree and rapidly got up prepared to attack. The orcs didn't spent time in thinking long: a spear cut the air just an inch from the lad's ear. In response he drew his dagger and stuck it in the creature's arm-pit, while his sword–wielding hand blocked the axe right above his head. Kel continued his crazy dance for another couple of minutes enjoying the sight of the life slowly running out of his enemies through the many cuts and wounds, when he saw, that he had a trio of mouth-opened spectators, than he decided that it was time to finish the battle. In two swift strides Kelathar was far from the league of one of the orcs; he skillfully drew away a heart-aimed spear and with two swift trusts he hit first his enemy's jaw then the throat. Stepping back the lad let the dead orc slip from his dagger and fall down; abruptly turning around himself he cut the orc's body in half before it hit the ground. Then he squatted stretching one leg aside. With another swift spin Kel threw the last orc to the grass, and never getting up from his knee the assassin's son lifted and pulled his sword down. The creature died silently.

Slowly getting up, Kel looked at himself an then with a sight he looked at the stunned Half-elf:

"You said there was a river nearby" He began, but the as if remembering something, he smiled an extended an opened palm: "but, before that, my dagger please."

The answering voice surprisingly didn't belong to Arnienne, but to the drow lass:

"Who is he?" She sharply asked her sister. "A river you say? Most likely an Abyss!"


	9. Chapter 9

Arnienne smirked. "Calm down Rua. This is just a… friend." She began, but never looking at her sister "By now, at least." As a response Rua'leen's eyebrows flew up.

"By now?" But Arnienne didn't even listen to her already directing to Kelathar.

"You want your dagger back." That was a statement "Yes, I'll give it to you, but in one condition…"

"Condition?" the lad said smiling "You don't wanna put me any. We made a deal. I've done my part something that cannot be told about you. Look out; I might break the rules just as well" Once again his voice was still and cold.

"Is that a threat?" the half-elf asked. She smiled even wider- this Kelathar was quite an interesting one, she wouldn't let him go that easy. "A threat or a warning?"

"A warning."

Rua'leen and Layanor were looking at them with amusement in their eyes. The lass's glance traveled from the pair to her beloved taking note of any serious wound he might have gotten in the fight. When she spotted a long cut which began in his hip an ended at his knee she gasped.

"Come, Layanor, let me take care of this wound." Rua'leen said. And the warrior approached to the fire place sitting in the dead tree they used as a bench. The half-drow kneeled in front of him with a pot of water, a towel, a couple of poisons and band-aids. Slowly and carefully she began washing the wound, although sending a quick glance to her sister and the stranger once in a while and listening to all they were saying.

"So then, as I said I'm giving you the dagger back" Arnienne purred "_If_ you tell me why it is so precious?" She finished with a smile that made Kelathar's knees tremble of desire. For a moment the lad stared at her as if considering something. A second later he was striding to one of the orcs. Kicking him and hearing a moan in reply he smiled and turned to Layanor.

"Come here." He said. Layanor looked down at Rua'leen who was still trying to stop the bleeding giving Kel to understand that he was occupied. The lad made a face: "Oh, just forget the stupid band-aids and come here! Dear lady," he continued referring to the half-drow "let him go, trust me what I'm about to show you, would prove itself much more efficient than what you were doing by now"

Looking directly at his eyes Rua'leen tried to decide if she should trust the stranger's word. She glanced at her sister who nodded in reply. Slowly Rua stood up, and helped Layanor to get up as well. As soon as the warrior was near him, Kelathar looked to Arnienne.

"Will _you_ be using the dagger?" she asked. Even after the battle she couldn't trust Kel completely. What if he sticks the dagger in her friend's throat?

"No, you should give it to him" The lad was not surprised by Arnienne's reaction- he would react the same way. Arnienne handed the blade to Layanor. He took it not understanding what he was supposed to do next.

"Stick it in the orc's body" Kelathar came to his help "but hold it, whatever happens"

For a second Layanor doubted, but then in a jerk movement he stuck the dagger between the creature's ribs. Nothing happened. Suddenly he felt tickling in his palm, arm, shoulder, chest… Soon his whole body was pricking. His wounded leg began to burn mercilessly, and a groan slipped from his lips. Finally everything stopped. Still holding the dagger Layanor opened his eyes and stared dumbly at his leg. The wound didn't bleed any more, nor did it even exist. There was just a thin almost unnoticeable scar.

Rua'leen held her breath, while Arnienne was smiling and looking from Kelathar to Layanor. Then she approached to her friend and took the dagger from him. Extending her hand she offered the dagger to the lad hilt-first.

"Thank you, that was both amazing and kind from your part" Kelathar took the dagger and sheathed it. "So you're free to go now… _unless,_ you would like to spend the night with us… And I know that you 'have an urgent issue in Silverymoon'" She rapidly added seeing that the lad was about to argue "But there are still a couple of hours before dawn, I think you could with some sleep, as we've already seen you're not the one who can walk harmlessly in the dark." A coy smile spread in her face. "Besides you don't have any provisions and I dunno 'bout you but I'm damn hungry!' He laughed then. 'That for sure is not a bad idea. She's right- I have no food neither can I see in the dark. This place seems safe and the company is … quite enjoyable.' the lad thought. 'But Father might have already arrived to Silverymoon. I shouldn't delay myself that way"

Arnienne turned and went to the fireplace along with the drow girl and the warrior; she left Kelathar to decide himself. But seeing the elf taking her cape off in one smooth movement revealing white round nude shoulders, left no place for doubt in his head. Containing the shudder Kel strode to Arnienne's side and smiled to her.

"I will take your offer with great pleasure!" He began taking her hand in his and lightly kissing it, he saw satisfaction and happiness in her eyes "I owe you my life and it would rude of me to reject such a possibility…" He didn't have a chance to end his thought as the slender hand jerkily left his grasp and the lasses voice loaded with razors cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"Ye owe me nothin'!" she snapped. 'When angry, her dwarven accent reminds about itself' Kelathar thought, while Arnienne continued throwing dagger-words at him "Ye may stay if ya wanna, but I ain't holding ye! Ye're an extra mouth ta feed. B'lieve me if I offered ye somethin', that was just 'cause I thought _ye_ might be needin' it, not 'cause _I_ was needin' it!" She bent to take a log and throw it to the fire. The lad starred hard at her trying to understand what in the Nine Hells pissed her off. During this night he had come to understand her pretty well so I had's been long when he finally bent as well and took her hand just as he had done a minute before and spoke what he thought were the right words.

"Oh, believe me, I _want_ to stay" he said smiling. Arnienne narrowed at him, but then her features softened.

"Rua! Let's make some meet, I'm starving!" She shouted to her sister who was setting some plain stones in the fire. Before the half-elf had a chance to go and help her sister Kel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can not bother us!" Arnienne answered cheerfully.

"But…"

"Why don't you ask Layanor what to do…" She said and vanished from his grasp.

Kelathar scanned the camp in search of the big man. He spotted him sitting under an old oak. Layanor smiled at him and invited him to join him.

"So…" Kel began.

"Well met! I am Layanor Son of Wulfgar. I'm quite in debt with you for what you've done." Layanor gazed his healed leg. "As for help the only thing you could do for those two is actually not bothering them. When they're together you might wanna stay away" The lad said with a wink.

"Oh, aye. Well met you too, Son of Wulfgar! I am Kelathar Entreri." Kel sat near the warrior. A few minutes passed in silence when Kel remembered something… "Arnienne mentioned a sister when we were getting here, and I'm afraid I'm a little lost…" In response the big man chuckled.

"Why don't you ask Ar?"

"I'm afraid she would send me to you once again." Layanor just smirked.

"Well, you might wanna stay away from her, even when she's alone!" Layanor offered "And that pretty drow you see beside the devil is her twin-sister" Satisfaction spread over the man's face when he saw Kel's eyes slowly climbing up his forehead.

"Ehem…Well…you know… the fun is that the only thing I know about Ar, apart from her name, that is, it's that her grandfather is a weapon-smith dwarf and that her sister…twin sister, I might add… is a drow…" the lad pointed out.

"You should be grateful for not knowing who their parents are!"

Kelathar made a scared face and glanced at the cooking half-elf. His blood rushed through his veins when he saw her between the red tongues of flame and the vapor of the boiling water. Sparks gleaming in her ink-like hair.

"Beauty is born when the blood is diverse"

"Indeed" Answered the warrior observing the sparks gleaming in her snow-like hair…


End file.
